


(Prologue) Sixth Year Comes To a Close

by professionalmomfriend (mothmanwashere)



Series: HogwartsStuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanwashere/pseuds/professionalmomfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat come to an agreement at the end of sixth year.</p><p>HogwartsStuck AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Prologue) Sixth Year Comes To a Close

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to HogwartsStuck! For a brief overview of this AU, including house divisions, please visit the following link: hogwarts-stuck-au.tumblr.com
> 
> Any questions can be commented, or directed to actualmomlalonde.tumblr.com

_June 18, 6 th Year_

_Hogwarts Kitchen_

“Damn, I dunno about you, Karkat, but I think the professors outdid themselves this year, man.  That feast was the bomb.  And don’t even get me started on that chocolate trifle.  It was fucking divine.  It was like Zeus himself descended from Olympus and shat out a cake of heavenly glory.  I think it was Professor Crocker’s work.  The woman is a master, and Jane’s almost as good, yo .  Must run in the family.”  He paused here to tap twice, then three times in a row on a specific barrel with the tip of his wand.  The door to the common room swung open invitingly before the sixth year Hufflepuff students.  “Home sweet home, for one more night anyway.”  Dave Strider ducked through the entrance and turned back to his companion.  “Hey.  Karkat.  You okay, dude?”

Prefect Karkat Vantas shook himself out of his thoughts and ducked through the entrance.  “Sorry.  Something about the trifle.  I was listening.”

Dave chuckled and rolled his eyes as he opened the door to their dormitory.  “Sure you were, dude.  What’s wrong?  O.W.L.s are long over, and I know you got good grades.  Something on your mind?”

Karkat bunched up his shoulders and buried the lower part of his face in his robes, moving to step past Dave and through the door.  “I’m fine.”

Dave stopped and put his arm across the rounded doorway, blocking Karkat’s path.  “Hey.  Tell me.”

Karkat glanced behind him at the rowdy first years and shook his head.  Dave stepped back and let Karkat through, following him through the door into their dorm room.  Three beds were arranged in a circle – the three of them had shared since they were first years.  Their roommate wasn’t back yet. From the way his matesprit had been eyeing him up from across the Hall at dinner, Dave assumed neither would be back in their dormitories until close to curfew.

Karkat stood in the middle of the room, feet turned in, fiddling with his sleeves.  His nubby little horns poked awkwardly out of the messy black mop he called hair.  He was fucking adorable and Dave hadn’t quite worked up the courage to say so yet.  He certainly knew why he hadn’t been sorted into Gryffindor back in first year.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Dave said after a few moments of silence.  Karkat looked up at him with a furrowed brow.  “Muggle term, sorry.  It’s worth like half a knut.”

“What a completely useless form of currency.  What fiscally illiterate numbskull came up with that?”

“I dunno, some muggle a really long fucking time ago.  The point is moot.  What’s on your mind?”

“I was just kind of thinking.  It’s our last night of the year, and next year is our last year, and how in the hell have I been here for six years already?"

"The feeling is mutual.  I didn't even believe in magic six years ago."

"Did I ever tell you that when I was a kid, I was dead set on being a Gryffindor?  I thought I had the biggest shameglobes on the continent.  And then I put that goddamned hat on, and it barely hesitated before screaming ‘Hufflepuff!’ for the world to hear.  And I was fucking pissed.  Because I was sure as fuck braver than fucking Jake English, or Gamzee, because he’s just stupid brave and not intentionally brave.  And I was bitter for a long time before I came to terms with my house.”

“I remember, dude, I was there.”

“I’ve just been thinking.  After I got sorted, I realized I wasn’t nearly as brave as I chalked myself up to be, and I kind of wrote myself off once I got sorted into Hufflepuff.  I couldn’t get out of that mindset.  And then at… at dinner, you said something about Hufflepuff being the best house.  It was some fucking stupid point that ended in you rapping about snacks.  But you said something about how refraining from a fight takes a lot more bravery than participating sometimes and… well, I think it… it finally sank it that… it’s not about Hufflepuffs being less brave.  It’s about Hufflepuffs valuing other things over bravery.  And I can choose to be just as brave as a Gryffindor, if I want to.”

“Sure you can, dude.”

“Dave,” Karkat said suddenly.  And before Dave could move a muscle, he had a warm troll pressed up against him and Karkat was staring him straight in the eyes.  “I’m gonna kiss you now.”

Dave made some kind of wheezing sound that made Karkat’s lips twitch into a smile, and then he followed through.

 

_June 19, 6 th Year_

_King’s Cross Station._

“Write me?” Karkat requested.

“Right, you’re a fucking magic born troll who doesn’t know what technology is.”  Dave sighed and hugged Karkat a little tighter.

“I know what technology is; my guardian is just a stickler for tradition.”

“Hey Karkat?”

“Hm?”

“About… last night.”

Karkat froze for a moment.  “Yeah.”

“Is that a thing now?  Like… us?  Are we a thing?”

“I mean… I’d like to.  But I know I sprang it on you.  So. It's up to you.”

“If it's up to me then hell fucking yes."

Karkat smiled before he could stop it.  "Really?"

"Hell yeah, Karkat.  Dude.  I don't know if you noticed, but I've been flirting with you since third year."

Karkat flushed horrendously.  "Then... you're my boyfriend."

"And you're my matesprit."

The term lit something warm inside of Karkat's chest and he suddenly felt like he was walking on air.  He didn't want to leave.

“Well... my guardian is probably getting impatient.”

Dave reluctantly released Karkat and touched their foreheads together before letting go.  “Okay.  Have a good summer.”

“Write me.”

“I’ll write you.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you, too.”

“See you in September.”

Dave smiled and watched Karkat head toward his waiting guardian.  “See you then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, any questions can be commented, or directed to actualmomlalonde.tumblr.com
> 
> Visit hogwarts-stuck-au.tumblr.com for an overview of this AU.


End file.
